


Equal Expectations

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Selection Process"
Relationships: Gia Campbell/Dante Falconeri





	Equal Expectations

“Dante, I don’t—want this.”  
  
Gia hated uttering the words, especially as the rejection darkened his beautiful stare. The ring terrified her, going to sleep barely a girlfriend and waking up engaged had the ability to do that to a woman.  
  
Dante fell to a seat on the couch, setting his eyes on the wall behind her, “Understood.”  
  
“Do you?” She didn’t wait for a response, moving to kneel in front of him and forcing him to focus on her, “I’m not—saying never. I’m just saying let’s take our time. Let’s just be happy.”  
  
“I am…but maybe you’re not.”


End file.
